


[podfic] the ring of the ancestors is not a euphemism

by kellifer_fic, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, IT'S MY FIVE YEARS OF PODFIC ANNIVERSARY, M/M, Podfic, SGA Primer Provided, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles hadn't noticed the way the entire commissary had gone silent when the guy had approached his table, or the two military escorts that had been flanking him, looking at each other like maybe they should be intervening but weren't sure how. All he saw was someone stealing the last dessert from him and Stiles didn't think about it, he just reached across the table and snatched it back with a, "What the hell, dude?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the ring of the ancestors is not a euphemism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ring of the ancestors is not a euphemism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273602) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



  
  
****  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, SGA Primer Provided, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Aliens  
 ****

 **Music:**[Pumpin Blood](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/ring%202.png), as performed by NONONO  
 ****

 **Length:**  01:18:47  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_the%20ring%20of%20the%20ancestors%20is%20not%20a%20euphemism_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
